This invention relates generally to window framing, and more particularly to grids or grilles that are easily installed onto existing window glass to impart a Colonial apppearance to such windows, at low cost.
There is a need for grids or grilles of the above type; however, problems exist in that window openings are of many different sizes, and premanufactured grilles cannot easily be enlarged or reduced in size to fit many different window or pane sizes. Thus, premanufactured grilles are typically of one size only, so that they do not accurately fit many windows of odd size, even though such grilles themselves may be made in different standard sizes. Also, disassembly and re-assembly of such grilles is extremely difficult.